The overall goal and theme of NERI's proposed Center of Research on Applied Gerontology is the promotion of physical activity to enhance the functioning of disabled older persons. NERI's Center will address this theme through the application of theoretically grounded cognitive/behavioral interventions aimed at helping disabled older persons increase activity levels within daily life. We hypothesize that enhanced levels of activity among disabled older persons will break the downward cycle of disablement by interrupting or retarding the progression of disability and thereby improve their overall functioning. We have chosen to test our major hypotheses in two important high risk groups of older persons: the sedentary disabled older person and the elderly who are afraid of falling. The proposed theme for NERI's Center derives from our understanding that disability is not an inherent part of the aging process, solely determined by biological losses or restrictions, but rather, that it is influenced by many factors (physical, cognitive, and social), some of which are amenable to change. Our philosophical point of departure is the belief that the cycle of disablement is a long-term, dynamic process that can fluctuate in severity and extent throughout the life course. Within this paradigm, prevention of disability' emphasizes efforts aimed at ameliorating the secondary impairments and functional limitations that can develop after the onset of acute or chronic injury or disease. Disability preventive interventions that emerge from this new paradigm need to be designed for use throughout the remaining life course to enhance the overall functioning of the older person. Our primary target group is the community-dwelling, disabled older person. Our strategy for identifying, recruiting, and enrolling this difficult to reach target group is to collaborate with an existing community-wide social service network operating within the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, the Home Care Corporation network. Project I will modify Lachman's cognitive restructuring intervention approach for the disabled, older population. Two intervention trials will be conducted with two special needs subgroups within the disabled older population. Project 2 focuses on sedentary, older persons who have not incorporated exercise into their normal lifestyle. Project 3 targets disabled older persons who have restricted their activity levels because of fear of falling. Future efforts of the Center will apply these interventions to other disabled subgroups of the population.